wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Roman Reigns
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i (urodzony 25 maja 1985) – amerykański wrestler, znany pod pseudonimem Roman Reigns. Reigns zadebiutował w głównym rosterze WWE 18 listopada 2012 roku na gali Survivor Series razem z Sethem Rollinsem i Deanem Ambrosem. Trio nazwało się The Shield. Odbyli oni swoją pierwszą walkę na RAW, kiedy Chris Jericho, Ryback i Sheamus zostali przez nich pokonali. 13 maja na RAW, trio odniosło pierwszą porażkę przez dyskwalifikację w meczu z Johnem Ceną, Kanem i Danielem Bryanem. Na WrestleManii XXIX The Shield pokonało Big Showa, Sheamusa i Randy’ego Ortona. Na Extreme Rules 19 maja 2013 roku, Roman Reigns wraz z Sethem Rollinsem pokonali Kane'a i Daniela Bryana zdobywając WWE Tag Team Championship. W sierpniu 2013 The Shield nawiązało współprace z The Authority . 14 października na Raw , Reigns i Rolins utracili tytuły na rzecz Cody'ego Rhodesa i Goldusta . Na gali Royal Rumble Reigns dołączył do Royal Rumble Matchu gdzie pobił rekord eliminacji (12) . Sam został wyeliminowany przez Batistę .Na WrestleMani XXX The Shield pokonali Kane'a i The New Age Outlaws . 8 grudnia zdobył statuetkę Slammy Superstar of the year. W styczniu 2015 roku wygrał Royal Rumble Match .Na WrestleManii 31 Miał walczyć z Brock Lesnar'em o WWE World Heavyweight Championship , podczas walki Seth Rolins wykorzystał walizkę Money in the Bank przypinając Reignsa . Na Payback nie udało mu się zdobyć WWE World Heavyweight Championship . Wzią udział W Money in the Bank Matchu jednak przez interwencje Wyatta nie zdobył walizki. Na Battleground przegrał z Wyattem . Na SummerSlam pokonał Wyatta i Harpera wraz z Ambrosem . Na Night of Champions przegrał z The Wyatt Family. Na hell in a Cell pokonał Wyatta . Na Payback i Extreme Rules dwukrotnie pokonał A.J. Styles'a , na Extreme Rules powrócił Seth Rollins i założył Pedigree na Reignsie.23 maja na Raw Shane Mcmahon ogłosił że na Money In The Bank Reings zmierzy się z Rollins'em o WWE World Heavyweight Championship. WWE World Heavyweight Champinonship Na Survivor Series Reigns wygrał turniej o WWE World Heavyweight Championship i został mistrzem lecz chwile potem Sheamus wykorzystał walizkę Money in the Bank. Na TLC przegrał z Sheamus'em przez interwencję Alberta Del Rio i Ruseva . Po gali zatakował Triple H . Na Raw pokonał Sheamusa w Title vs Career Matchu i odzyskał tytuł . Mr.McMahon nakazał Reignsowi bronić tytułu w Royal Rumble Matchu . który wygrał Triple H . Na WrestleManii 32 pokonał TripleH'a i wygrał tytuł poraz trzeci. WWE United States Championship Styl Walki 21 czerwca został zawieszony na 30 dni . W wyniku WWE Draft został członkiem brandu Raw. Powrócił na Batlleground staczając walkę z Rollins'em i Ambrose'em którą wygrał Ambrose przypinając Romana. Przegrał rywalizację o WWE Universal Championship. Reigns rozpoczą rywalizację z WWE United States Champion Rusevem którego skutkiem miało być starcie na SummerSlam Przed walką Reigns Z rusevem wdali się w bójkę przez co Rusev nie był w stanie bronić mistrzostwa ostatecznie do starcia doszło na Clash of Champions na którym Reigns zdobył mistrzostwo USC.9 stycznia Reigns stracił pas. Ruchy używne we wrestlingu *'Finisher' **Spear **Superman Punch *'Standardowe Akcje' **Leaping Clothesline **Samoan Drop **Corner Clothesline **Powerbomb **Tilt-a-whirl slam **Drive by **Moment of the silence **German Suplex **Suplex **Back Suplex **Checkmate **Flapjack **Knee lift **Leaping Clothesline Osiągnięcia *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **1x FCW Florida Tag Team Championship – z Mike Dalton *'World Wrestling Entertainment' ** 3x WWE World Heavyweight Championship ** 1x WWE United States Championship ** 1x WWE Tag Team Championship – z Sethem Rollinsem ** Royal Rumble Match 2015 ** Slammy Awards Superstar of the Year (2014) Życie osobiste Ojciec Romana Sika i brat Rosey także byli wrestlerami. Jest spokrewniony m.in. z The Rockiem i z braćmi Uso. Jest żonaty z Galiną Becker z którą ma córkę . Jest katolikiem przed każdą walką wykonuje znak krzyża. Jego idolem jest Bret Hart . Roman lubi futbol amerkański. en:Roman Reigns Kategoria:Zawodnicy